Grandpa Frank
Frank is a member of Clemont and Bonnie's family. Their grandfather, Oliver, is Frank's son, making him great-grandfather to Clemont, Lucille, Bonnie, and their two cousins, Holly and Annika (Natalie's daughters) Backstory Frank was a good ol' man. He raised Oliver by himself, since he doesn't know what happened to his wife after Oliver was born. However, he was happy. Later, Frank was overjoyed to see Oliver marrying the girl of his dreams, Amy. And he remembers the day his two granddaughters, Vanessa and Natalie, were born. He watched them grow up, and get married and have kids on their own. When Oliver announced Vanessa's death, Frank was absolutely heartbroken. It only took two months for him to get over his granddaughter's death. Five years later, Frank began to have lung cancer, and was getting really really old. Lucille, Holly and Annika knew what death actually was and knew it was his time, so the three shed a few tears. But Clemont and Bonnie had such a close bond with their great-grandfather and they pleaded him not to leave them because it was bad enough that they lost Vanessa and didn't want to lose them. But Frank told them that he doesn't have anything else to do. And his last words were 'I love you', before going limp. While his 19-year-old and 7-year-old great grandchildren mourned for his death and was comforted by their sister and cousins, Frank headed to heaven, and was welcomed with open arms by his granddaughter Vanessa, who was happy to see him again after 5 years without anyone of her beloved family by her side. (though she likes to hangout in heaven with Phil and Luana (Korrina's parents)). Appearance An elderly man, with some bit of hair in his head. He has brown eyes and often wears a brown bandanna around his neck that Oliver made him. Personality Carefree and easy-going, Frank was a very fun person to hang out with. Frank was very wise and lovedspending time with his son and granddaughters. When he had his great-grandchildren, he enjoyed telling them stories and letting them ride on his Stoutland. Frank was also very caring and despite being lazy sometimes, he was always happy. But after his granddaughter Vanessa died, Frank didn't look like himself for two months. He would feel depressed and pass his foot through the floor like he's kicking dust behind him. But after two months behaving like that, Frank returned to his old self. He was also very clever and would always care about others more than himself. Voice actor Dana Carvey (voice actor for Pops in The Secret Life of Pets) Fun facts * Frank liked to have opossums inside his house. No one really knows the reason why he does that. * Frank's wife ran away shortly after Oliver was born, leaving him to raise Oliver by himself. * Frank had a Stoutland who was passed out to Oliver when he died. * Frank thought that there was no such thing as dragons, and he even doesn't accept the fact that the Komodo Dragons are dragons themselves. * Frank died of old age and cancer. Category:Deceased characters Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Relatives of gym leaders Category:Clemont and Bonnie's family Category:Males Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Elderly characters